The Captain's Meeting
by Solaris
Summary: The Captains meet to discuss what to do with Rukia and the human she gave her powers to.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Captains' meeting.  
Author: Beth Brownell  
Summary: The Captains meet to discuss what to do with Rukia and the human she gave her powers to.  
Rating: PG13.  
Pairings: Hinted pairing between Ichigo/Rukia.  
Feedback: Desired greatly.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach, that right belongs to Kubo Tite and I don't make any money from writing this story. I'll try not to hurt them or make them seem too out of character.  
Author's Note: I am writing this story from seeing one of the episodes where we don't see what happens after that episode and what happens to the Shinigami who reports back to the higher ups about Rukia and how did Renji and Byakuya know that it was Ichigo who had her powers. I will try not to hurt them much.

**The Captains' meeting.**

"Saidō Eikichirō has returned from his mission in the living world." Spoke the vice captain of the first squad, looking at Yamamoto. "Shall I allow him entrance?"

Yamamoto nodded as he looked at the assembled captains and vice captains. "Bring him in and let us hear his status report on the whereabouts of Rukia Kuchiki."

The doors opened as Saidō entered the room and approached the general and the captains. He bowed immediately and raised his head. "I have returned with my report."

"Please tell us what you have found out about where Rukia went off to?" spoke Chōjirō Sasakibe, looking at Saidō.

"I found her with a human boy who has her Shinigami powers." He stated.

The room went into an uproar. It was never heard of. No human could handle their powers without some sort of trouble for the human.

Yamamoto raised his hand as the room silenced. "Saidō, tell us everything about this human who has Kuchiki's powers?"

"I have to state that he looks like Kaien Shiba of the 13th division."

That comment made the captain of the 13th division raise his head up fast as he gasped in shock. "What do you mean he looks like him?"

"This human has Kaien's hair as it is spiky, long in the back, but instead of being black it's orange and if you put them together side by side, they would be mistaken as twins. I almost made the mistake of calling him Kaien," Saidō stated, looking at the 13th division captain. "And it looks like she is smitten with this human too."

"Anything else?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, he fought a Grand Fisher and nearly defeated him too if the Hollow didn't run off when he did." Saidō said, as he looked at the other captains, who were shocked that this mere human who used a shinigami's power to become one and nearly did the impossible – defeating a Grand Fisher, one that they would have a difficult time in defeating.

Some of the captains were whispering to their vice captains about this human/shinigami could do something that they couldn't even do themselves. Some of them were now curious about this human.

The sixth division captain remained stiff as his vice captain bent to his ear. "Byakuya, don't you think this is a bit strange for her to do something like this?"

"What do you mean, Renji?" whispered Byakuya, glancing to look at the tall red head.

"I mean why would she do something like that? She knows it will mean severe punishment when she comes back here." Renji stated.

Byakuya only made a slight nod of his head before turning to look at Yamamoto and then to Saidō. "Did she make a statement as to why she did that?"

Saidō looked at Byakuya. "She stated something about helping him save his family from a Hollow who was after him. She said something about him seeing her when no other could and that she meant only to loan him some of her powers but for some odd reason he took it all from her."

Aizen stepped forth. "Perhaps we should bring both Rukia Kuchiki and this human here for questioning before making a final decision on what Ms. Kuchiki's punishment should be."

Kenpachi Zaraki, the tall spiky haired captain of the 11th division stepped forth. "I'll go down with my division to capture them both. This journey should be quite fun."

Yachiru Kusajishi jumped off of her captain's shoulder to stand in front of him. "Ken-chan will be honored to do so."

Yamamoto was just about to speak when Aizen stepped forth. "May I suggest a better idea, then sending Zaraki and his men after the pair?"

"Do state your idea?" Yamamoto asked, looking at Aizen.

"Maybe send her brother and his vice captain down to collect her and her alone, killing the one who took her powers from her?" Aizen stated. "They will deal with the one who stole her powers in a swift and deadly way. And it won't take them very long either."

"What are you saying, Aizen? That I can't be fast in dispatching justice?" growled Kenpachi, his hand going to his sword.

Yachiru jumping behind him, clapping her hands excitiedly. "Ken-chan fight four eyes!"

"What I am saying is that the less fuss made in the living world the better for us all. They can find her fast and silently without drawing too much attention to them from those humans who could sense their presence." Aizen stated calmly.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya, the captain of the 10th division stepped forth between the two Captains, preventing Kenpachi from lunging at Aizen. "I don't think fighting about who would bring Ms. Kuchiki back would do any good beyond bring a lot of blood shed into this room. After thinking hard about the two suggestions we got on the table, I have to second Aizen's suggestion in allowing the captain and the vice captain of the 6th division to go and collect her and take care of the one who has her powers."

Kenpachi sheathed his sword and resumed his place next to Yachuri. "If they can't find her and the one who stole her powers then I will go after Kuchiki and this human when and if they return empty handed."

Yamamoto nodded as he looked at the captains. "Does anyone else have anymore suggestions?"

The rest of the Captains shook their heads as they thought that the suggestion that Aizen did was good for the job.

"Very well, Aizen's suggestion on sending the 6th division captain and his vice captain to collect the errant Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki from the living world will be done." Yamamoto stated. "Captain Kuchiki, prepare to leave as soon as possible."

Byakuya bowed his head as did Renji before the pair turned and left the room. "Renji, we need the aid of the 12th division to find her fading spirit powers. Go and get their aid. I will be waiting at the Sōkyoku. I believe Ukitake will be opening the gate for us."

"Yes, Byakuya." Renji flash stepped away from his captain. Thinking about Rukia and why did she remain in the living world for so long, then his thoughts went to the human that took her powers, would they be able to remain there long enough to track him down to kill him for taking her powers from her. He wasn't sure if they would have enough time after they captured Rukia to go after the one who took her powers from her. '_Fuck this shit, Renji, we will probably find the fucker who stolen her powers. Rukia, I will personally kill that fucking human for stealing your powers from you. I will plunge my Zabimaru into the heart of the one and kill him, hopefully, then your powers will return to you right where they belong in you and not this stinking human._'

He skidded to a stop in front of the gate of the 12th division, the research and scientific institute. Renji walked into the division and went to the research side of the division and requested their help in finding a fading spiritual power. They showed him many goggles, but as he was about to pick out a different pair, the man pushed his hand away from it and towards a pair of black and red goggles.

The man spoke, "This will help find the fading spiritual power. It is the best one we have. The others will not able to pick it up at all. Please return it when you are done as it is the best one we got."

"Sure, I'll bring it back when we're done with it." Renji stated, as he placed the black and red goggles onto his forehead, started to head out when the 12th division captain and vice captain arrived.

"Ah, Abarai-san, how nice to see you. Are you here to be a test subject or need something from my people in my division?" asked Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He eyed the heavily tattooed male.

"I already got a pair of goggles to find Rukia's fading spirit power, Kurotsuchi-Taicho." Renji stated, bowing his head. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get to my Taicho."

Mayuri watched as the red head, tattooed vice captain flash stepped away. '_Hopefully, he will find her and bring her back. I hear she is wearing a new gigai form. I wonder if it was made by the ones in the Gigai Department._' He hurriedly headed to that Department to ask them about it.

Meanwhile, Byakuya was waiting for his fukutaichou to return with the necessary equipment to find Rukia with. Byakuya turned to see him walking towards him.

"I have the equipment to find her. It shouldn't take us too long to find Rukia and return here before two days are gone." Renji stated, as he pulled the glasses over his eyes and then back onto his forehead.

"Then, let us be off. Open the portal, Ukitake." Byakuya said, looking at the sickly white haired captain of the 13th division.

The portal was opened as Byakuya and Renji stepped into the portal at the same time, going on a search and destroy mission for one Rukia Kuchiki and to find the human who she gave her powers to – to kill him.

_This story is now done, please leave me a review as they are greatly desired._


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' Note**: _Thank you to all who have reviewed. I appreciate each and every review by all the readers very much. It warms the heart of this writer.  
__I'm sorry it took me so long in finishing this chapter here.  
__Please enjoy the conclusion of this story!  
_

**Title**: The Captains' meeting; The After events.  
**Author**: Beth Brownell  
**Summary**: The Captains meet to discuss Ichigo and decide what to do with him.  
**Rating**: PG13.  
**Pairings**: none.  
**Spoilers**: The Soul Society arch.  
**Feedback**: Desired greatly.  
**Thanks**: To my beta Chana. **To my reviewers**: Thank you. Here is what happens after the events that happen in the show.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Bleach, that right belongs to Kubo Tite and I don't make any money from writing this story. I'll try not to hurt them or make them seem too out of character.  
**Author's Note**: I am writing this story from seeing one of the episodes where we don't see what happens after that episode. I will try not to hurt them much.

**The Captains' meeting: The After events.  
**

The Captains or what was left of them and who were able to get out of the 4th squad's medical ward after the sudden revelation of the traitorous Captain Aizen who faked his death, Gin and Tôsen who was on Aizen's side and went to live with the Hollows in their realm, stood there looking very betrayed by their betrayal. Komamura looked the worst from all of the Captains as he was very close to Tôsen, so the betrayal was personal to him. They all looked at Yamamoto for what to do now.

"We will deal with their betrayal in due course. It is Kurosaki Ichigo that I have called this meeting in regards to. What shall do with him considering the circumstances of his arrival in soul society and the events that followed."

Byakuya spoke up. "What he did affected soul society more then what I had anticipated from him even after our initial confrontations, he fought against Aizen despite being seriously wounded by my own hand."

Yamamoto looked towards Byakuya. "I agree with you. He did try his best to defeat Aizen regardless of his injuries; he did his utmost to make the attempt."

Kyôraku looked at Byakuya. "You saw him fight and fought against him Byakuya . . . ."

Kenpachi spoke up, his voice showing his disgust at not being included. "What about me? I fought against Ichigo too; I enjoyed it quite a bit."

"When you did Zaraki, his skills were still lacking unlike he was with me." Byakuya stated, calmly. "His flash step greatly improved and despite not being Official Shinigami, his was capable of Bankai."

"That is the main issue for calling this meeting. To decide what to do with Kurosaki-san, never had we have had this problem before - a human who is a Shinigami. Opinions would be welcomed to figure out what should be done with him." Yamamoto stated, looking at all of the captains.

"We could keep him here and train him, send his friends back to the living world." Came the response from Hitsugaya.

Kurotsuchi rubbed his hands wickedly. "I think his female friend should remain the one with the light brown colored hair. I could run tests on her to see what her powers are,"

Kenpachi growled. "Harm her and you will be looking for your arms for the next month."

"Oh touchie, Zaraki. You have feelings for the human?" Kurotsuchi growled off.

"No, she's a friend of Ichigo's and so a friend of mine. Harm her and your body will feel my sword." Kenpachi growled off, hand going to his sword.

A loud bang came from the front, as both Captains stopped and looked to see Captain Yamamoto glaring at them. "This is neither the time or place to argue about that! We have better things to talk about,"

Zaraki looked at Kurotsuchi. "After the meeting fine with you?"

"Yes fine," Kurotsuchi growled, before turning to look at Yamamoto.

"We could always ask him if he would like to remain here and study at the academy as he does need to learn some of the demon spells we have to add to what he has learned here?" asked Ukitake.

Yamamoto nodded as did some of the other Captains. "Any other offerings we could ask of him to remain here and study with us?"

"And learn how to fight even better," Zaraki stated. "I'll even teach him a few new moves!"

Byakuya half smirked. "More like he will be teaching you new moves, Zaraki,"

His comment made a wave of gentle chuckles come from the other Captains. Even Zaraki laughed at it too. "Well, true but I can help him refine his attacks. Make him worthy of being a Shinigami," Zaraki stated.

"He's already worthy of the title and role of a Shinigami. The only thing blocking it is that we need to make him official." Hitsugaya said softly, he wobbling on his sword that he used to balance with at the moment.

Unohana went to his side and tried to get him to return to the fourth division for treatment. But Hitsugaya just waved her off telling her that he was just tired and would retire to his quarters upon returning to the tenth division barracks. She looked at him before resuming her place.

Yamamoto looked at Ukitake. "Find what I had spoken to you about and present it to Ichigo before he leaves the Soul Society. I have made my decision on our young human Shinigami."

"And that is . . . ?" asked Kyôraku.

* * *

"I'm a what?" Ichigo asked dumbfounded as he looked at the amulet in his hands.

"Yes, you are an Official Substitute Shinigami. You have full authority to go after Hollows and perform Konso on departed souls. Your area that you are assigned to is Karakura Town." Ukitake stated, as he looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo flipped it around looking at it. "Uh . . . Ukitake, I have one question?"

"Yes?"

"How do I use this? How can I tell if a Hollow is around?" asked Ichigo.

Ukitake pointed to the gemstones in the eyes of the amulet. "These will blink when a Hollow is detected. Just grab it firmly in your hand and you should take on your Shinigami form without the need for a glove to slap your Shinigami form out anymore or whatever you used to get your Shinigami form out."

'_Kon._' "Okay, I got it. Just grab hold of it firmly in hand and I should be able to discard my normal body for my Shinigami self?" Ichigo restated the information back to Ukitake, who nodded.

Orihime looked thrilled as did Chad, Ishida just barely took any notice of the amulet only that it was a magical object from the Soul Society and it was now in Ichigo's possession.

"Captain Ukitake, can other normal humans see the amulet?" asked Ishida, pointing to it in Ichigo's hand before Ichigo placed it on his belt.

Ukitake turned to look at Ishida. "Not unless they have the ability to see spirits, Ishida, but the answer would be no,"

"So only those who can see spirits can see the amulet?" Ishida asked.

"Yes." Ukitake stated. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just a small concern, that's all." Ishida replied, turning to look at the destroyed beams.

Ukitake looked at them as he started to cast the spell to open the portal and sent them home. Kyôraku leaned on Ukitake's shoulder. "Think we will see him again, Kyôraku?"

Kyôraku smiled drunkenly. "Yes, we'll be seeing him and his friends again. Either in this lifetime or as we gather their spirits up from the real world,"

**This story is now done. There will be no more.**


End file.
